<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Bernadette Barsali by venusrosy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675390">The Adventures of Bernadette Barsali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy'>venusrosy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of stories about my Hunchback of Notre Dame OC, Bernadette Barsali :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bernadette's Looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's gonna be some dark stuff (like my "and eve was weak" story kinda) but I'll put trigger warnings on all the ones that need it!</p><p>I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame or its characters. Just Bernadette and her plotlines :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>So basically this is Bernadette. It's actually a picture of Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron but I colored it and added things to look like Bernadette. I imagine her voice sounding like young Brooke Shields. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snowball's Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette finds Frollo's horse, Snowball, wounded in an alleyway</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Paris were empty in the early morning, save for a few people who had stayed a little too long in the taverns and the homeless who roamed the streets. Despite this, it was quiet, and some of the only quiet and peaceful parts of the day. Bernadette's ponytail bobbed up and down as she strolled the streets, and her gold jewelry jangled. She didn't have to worry about being arrested by Frollo's guards here. Ever since he killed her parents fourteen years ago, he had been pursuing her, but she always escaped. </p><p>When Bernadette rounded a corner, she heard the whinnying of a horse, and her heart stopped. It sounded like Frollo's horse. But, as she listened closer, she heard no feet clopping, and the whinnying sounded pitiful and...hurt. Despite better judgement, Bernadette rounded the corner to the sound to see the horse laying in an alleyway, a large cut on his hide. It looked pretty nasty, and looked fresh.</p><p>"Hey, boy, easy," Bernadette cooed, holding out her hands as the horse wildly neighed. "What's your name. It's...Snowball, right? Okay, Snowball, I'm gonna help you. Alright?"</p><p>She took off the purple scarf that wrapped around her pink skirt, and carefully wound it around the wound, packing mud and leaves collected from the alleyway into it. Bernadette tied it tightly, before patting Snowball's stomach to help him stand. He stood shakily, and Bernadette grabbed his reigns and walked towards the stables near the Palace of Justice where Frollo resigned. She snuck into them, awakening the small servant boy who slept there.</p><p>"Hush, don't worry! I found him in an alleyway. He's got a large gash on his hide and I tried to help him. If Frollo asks, tell him it was a girl who just wanted to help," she told the boy, who nodded quickly.</p><p>Bernadette rushed from the stable and into the early morning light.</p><hr/><p>Frollo awoke the next morning, still in an abysmal mood. His beloved horse, Snowball, had run off and he couldn't find him anymore. He got dressed and headed to the stable to find another to use, when the small servant boy who worked in it came running out.</p><p>"A girl came here last night and said she found him hurt in an alleyway. She didn't give a name but said she was just a stranger who wanted to help. She helped temporarily close his wound so I could bandage it easily. She left this, though," said his servant boy, Josiah.</p><p>Josian handed him a purple scarf with tassels running down the sides. He knew exactly who it belonged to. The gypsy girl Bernadette Barsali. He nodded curtly at Josiah, who went scampering off inside for breakfast.</p><p>Snowball looked happy and well, and Frollo was secretly grateful for Bernadette. He pocketed the scarf and noted to give it back to her the next one she ran into the cathedral to claim sanctuary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part Two of "Snowball's Savior"</p><p>Frollo thanks Bernadette for saving his horse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadette walked the streets, ducking under various objects to avoid being spotted. Normally she would've put her scarf over her head, but since she had used it to wrap Snowball's gash, it was gone. It was most likely in the clutches of Frollo.</p><p>Horse feet began to clop near her and she groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have helped that stupid horse. Bernadette leapt behind a bush and tried to hide.</p><p>"Bernadette, I can see your ponytail," Frollo said, exasperated.</p><p>Well, damn. Bernadette popped her head out from the bushes and gave him a nervous smile.</p><p>"Hi, Frollo," she said, "didn't see you there."</p><p>He gave her a glare and Bernadette nervously laughed, before leaping from the bushes and running as fast as she could towards the cathedral. It was only a few feet away, and she'd left Frollo sputtering angrily. She made it up the steps just as Frollo stopped his horse at the bottom of them, and Bernadette flung open the door, breathlessly claiming sanctuary as soon as she stepped inside.</p><p>"Again, Bernadette?" said the Archdeacon as she entered.</p><p>"Yep," Bernadette said, shaking her sweaty bangs from her face and leaning against the door. She jumped back when there was a pounding, and groaned.</p><p>She ran back towards the Archdeacon, who stood in front of her. Frollo stormed inside angrily.</p><p>"Hi, nice to see you again," Bernadette joked, putting her hands on her hips and smirking, before sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>"I'll put guards at every door, Bernadette. You are such a frustrating little witch," Frollo said, running his hands down his face.</p><p>"Alright, I'll wait it out. And I've already claimed sanctuary. You can't drag me outside."</p><p>"Fine, be that way. You've chosen your prison."</p><p>Frollo turned towards the Archdeacon, ordering him to leave. He nodded, but spoke to him before he left.</p><p>"If you do anything to harm her and disrespect the sanctity of the chuch, remember the Lord is watching," he said, before turning away.</p><p>Bernadette sat leaning against the wall. Her face was red and sticky with sweat, and her curls were sticking to her neck. Once again, she wished for her scarf.</p><p>"I believe this belongs to you," Frollo said, holding out her purple scarf.</p><p>She looked at him suspiciously, before taking the fabric from his hands. She sniffed it, making sure he wasn't trying to drug her or anything. </p><p>"Thank you," Bernadette muttered, wiping her face with it. Surprisingly, it was clean and fresh. "Did you wash it?"</p><p>"Yes, I had my maids wash it."</p><p>"But why? You hate me, and my people."</p><p>"You helped save my horse."</p><p>"Only because he was hurt. I can't stand to watch things suffer."</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you thank you. That was a very noble thing to do."</p><p>"Y-you're welcome."</p><p>"And for it, I've decided to let you go free today. But only for today. If I catch you again I will not be so merciful."</p><p>Frollo held out his hand, and Bernadette cautiously took it. He helped her to stand, and she tied her scarf back around her waist, before scampering out of the cathedral and towards the Court of Miracles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seven year old Bernadette asks Clopin a difficult question</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : Parental death, mention of racially charged murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost every other child in the Court of Miracles had at least one parent, but Bernadette had no one. Sure, she had Clopin and Esmeralda, but Clopin was more like a fun uncle and Esmeralda like a cool older sister. It didn't really count. She wanted parents, real, biological ones.</p><p>"Clopin?" Bernadette asked as Clopin finished his bedtime story to her.</p><p>"Yes, Bernie?" he asked, patting her head.</p><p>"Where's my Papa and Maman?"</p><p>Bernadette could see Clopin visibly tense up. She wondered if she had done something wrong. Clopin took a deep breath and Bernadette noticed his eyes were sparkly with tears.</p><p>"They died when you were a baby, Bernadette. Frollo didn't like that a white woman had married a gypsy man and ordered his guards to kill them. They hid you with me, but they loved you very, very much," he said.</p><p>"So, they're gone? And not coming back?" Bernadette asked, her voice small.</p><p>"I'm afraid so."</p><p>Bernadette felt her own eyes sting with tears. Her mommy and daddy were dead and gone, and she never got to experience life with them. Never got to grow up knowing the people who had birthed her, and raised her in those few months before they were killed.</p><p>"What were their names?" asked Bernadette, sitting up further in bed.</p><p>"Your father was named Andrei, and your mother was named Rosaline."</p><p>"I like those names. I wish my name was pretty like that."</p><p>"Bernadette is a pretty name. It means "brave as a bear" and I'd say that's what you are."</p><p>"I guess so. Do I look like my parents?"</p><p>"You have your father's hair and eyebrows, and your mother's nose and eyes."</p><p>"So that's how I have blue eyes. I like mine. They're big and sparkly like Esme's."</p><p>"That they are, my dear. Now, it's getting late. Time for bed."</p><p>"But now I'm not tired!"</p><p>"Do you need another story?"</p><p>"Tell me how my Papa and Maman met and fell in love."</p><p>And so he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dancing Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette performs at the Festival of Fools after Esmeralda falls ill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days before the Festival of Fools was scheduled, and Esmeralda had complained of a cough and a sore throat. No one thought anything of it. It was January, and people got colds all the time. The next day, she complained of feeling faint and dizzy and didn't get out of bed all day. The day the festival was scheduled, Esmeralda had a fever and felt so bad she couldn't move.</p><p>"What are we gonna do now?" Bernadette asked Clopin. "She's supposed to perform today."</p><p>"Looks like you're gonna have to take her place," Clopin told her as he sponged Esmeralda's forehead.</p><p>"Yeah Bernie," Esmeralda croaked, sitting up a little bit, "you can do it. I believe in you."</p><p>"I don't have any dresses to wear. The red one you wear is way too long on me."</p><p>"We'll find something," Clopin said, patting her shoulder. "Now you need to go get ready."</p><p>Bernadette nodded and her head and sped off to her room. Once she got there she brushed her hair, re-did her ponytail, and applied rouge to her lips and cheeks and kohl to her eyelashes. She put on the gold hoops she normally did, along with the gold bracelets around her left foot and both wrists.</p><p>"Permission to come in?" </p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>Clopin opened the curtain into her room, carrying three dresses with him.</p><p>"Here pick one and we'll get going," he said, putting them down on her cot. Bernadette nodded and he left her room to go get ready himself.</p><p>The first dress was bright yellow, with sheer capped sleeves, and a long swishy skirt. The second was dark green, velvet, with elbow length sleeves and floral designs at the hem. The final one was baby pink with puffy off the shoulder sleeves and a silk skirt. It was perfect. She changed into right away before rummaging through her drawer and finding a gold tiara. Bernadette took a look at herself through a small mirror and smiled. </p><p>"I'm ready!" Bernadette called at the curtain that led to Clopin's room.</p><p>He opened it and smiled warmly at her.</p><p>"If only your parents could see the beautiful young woman you've come," he said wistfully. "They'd be so proud of you."</p><p>Bernadette shyly looked down at her feet. She wasn't used to compliments.</p><p>"Alright, let's go," she said, breaking the silence.</p><hr/><p>"Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness."</p><p>"Bernadette, calm down, you're going to do amazing."</p><p>"What if I mess up? Or trip and fall? Or my dress rips?"</p><p>"Yes, because those three will all happen for sure."</p><p>"Thanks, Clopin."</p><p>"I've got to go. You're going to be amazing."</p><p>Bernadette didn't stop panicking until she heard her cue and the music start playing. Clopin through the "magic dust" and she emerged quickly through the curtain to appear like she was coming through the smoke. The music played and Bernadette swayed her hips, before twirling around repeatedly and leaping in the air. She noticed Frollo sitting miserably in his chair and decided to have some fun with him. Bernadette leapt onto the side of his chair and laid her back down across his lap, before giving him a wink and shoving his hat down in his face. The music continued as she spun around, doing a cartwheel before landing into splits and moving back into a bridge position, then kicking her feet so she was back in a standing position. People cheered and Bernadette blew kisses at the crowd, including one to the fuming Frollo, who gave her an even angrier look. She smirked at him before turning around and finishing off her routine holding her skirt to the side and posing her arm in the air.</p><p>"That was fantastic!" Clopin cried as she exited the stage.</p><p>"That was the best I've ever felt in my life!" Bernadette exclaimed, leaping into a hug as he spun her around.</p><p>"I've got to go do the King of Fool's contest. Would you like to help?"</p><p>"Of course I would. The more I'm in this dress, the better I feel."</p><p>Bernadette giggled as she and Clopin rushed onstage to finish the Festival of Fools with a bang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Cathedral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette meets Quasimodo for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another run-in with Frollo that sent Bernadatte into the cathedral of Notre Dame. This time, he'd caught her dancing in the streets for money and had angrily insisted she'd stolen the money. Now, she was sweaty, tired, scared, and had no coins to bring back home.</p><p>Bernadette hid behind a pillar in the church, anxiously awaiting Frollo's entrance into the cathedral. It was like playing cat and mouse, and Bernadette knew one day that she, the mouse, would be eaten alive by the cat, Frollo, if she wasn't careful. From the corner of her eye she could see a set of stairs leading somewhere. That's right! She could hide in the bell tower! Bernadette peered around the pillar to make sure she wasn't being followed, before running towards and up the set of stairs. The door at the top was shut, but not locked. Bernadette cautiously opened it, looking around. There didn't seem to be anyone inside, so she walked in further. The sky was darkening, sending a golden glow inside the tower. It was quite beautiful, and she smiled.</p><p>Suddenly, a hunched over figure jumped in front of her, and Bernadette screamed.</p><p>"Who are you?!" they both said at the same time.</p><p>Bernadette took a good look at the man. He looked to be around twenty, had a hump on his back, and a wart on one eye. In short, the man was ugly. But Bernadette knew outward appearances could be deceiving. She'd learned that lesson, for better or worse.</p><p>"I'm Bernadette," she told the man, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Frollo chased me in here again and I needed refuge."</p><p>"I'm Quasimodo," said the man. "And I know who you are. Well, not really. I moreso know of you. Frollo's my master, and he's complained about you numerous times."</p><p>"Good. Tell him the feeling is mutual."</p><p>Bernadette looked around the tower, and spotted a table filled with models of the city and the people in it. They were beautifully made, and she picked up one that resembled Quasimodo. </p><p>"Wow, these are so cool!" Bernadette exclaimed, examining them.</p><p>"Thank you," Quasimodo said shyly. Was he blushing?</p><p>"Well, Quasi, I've got to go. Think you can help?" asked Bernadette.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>They walked to the balcony area and Quasimodo stopped by the edge.</p><p>"Hang on," he said, instructing her to grab his neck.</p><p>"This is not what I thought you meant," Bernadette said, giggling nervously.</p><p>"Are you afraid of heights?"</p><p>"Uhh...no!"</p><p>Quasimodo have her a look and Bernadette sighed.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I am. But I trust you."</p><p>"You trust...me? A monster."</p><p>"Trust me, Quasimodo. I've met a lot of monsters, and you fit none of the boxes."</p><p>"T-thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. Now let's get out of here before Frollo starts getting suspicious."</p><p>Bernadette grabbed Quasimodo's neck, and shut her eyes tightly. Quasimodo leapt down, grabbing statues and climbing them carefully. For once in her life, Bernadette was glad about being so small. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the bottom of the cathedral.</p><p>"Thank you, Quasimodo. I appreciate your kindness," Bernadette said, doing a little curtsy.</p><p>"Of course. If you ever find yourself in trouble again, you know where to find me," Quasimodo said.</p><p>Bernadette leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, before wrapping her scarf around her shoulders and head to conceal her face. She took one last warm glance at Quasimodo, before running off into the Paris night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unsuspecting Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miss Esmeralda, Bernadette's gym teacher, helps Bernadette with her self esteem after her school bullies harass her once more</p><p>[Carrie AU]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : Mentions of abuse, sexual assault, and bullying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadette should've known better. She should've known Chris Hargensen would never apologize. She should've kept her guard up. But Bernadette was far past that anymore. She was tired, tired of being constantly treated like garbage. At home, where she was beaten and raped to try and get the devil out of her. At school, where she was harassed for her clothes, her face, everything about her. Bernadette was done. If anyone did one more thing she might snap.</p><p>"Bernadette? Oh, Bernadette, I'm so sorry," cried Miss Esmeralda came running into the locker room.</p><p>"Miss Esmeralda, you have to let Chris go to the prom, you've just got to," Bernadette pleased with the teacher. </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The prom. It's important to her."</p><p>"And what's right is important to me!"</p><p>"But prom is everything to those girls! It's the one night they get all dressed up and they look beautiful. It's like...a dream. A perfect dream."</p><p>Bernadette looked off into the corner. Oh, if only she could go. If only her father allowed it, if only she had a date. If only, if only, if only.</p><p>"Aren't you going?"</p><p>Bernadette snapped out her thoughts and looked at Miss Esmeralda.</p><p>"Me? Oh..oh no. I'm not going. I'm different."</p><p>"Oh, not that different!"</p><p>"Yes I am. They've all got someone."</p><p>"So will you! One day you'll see that things will change. I'll tell you wha-"</p><p>"Miss Esmeralda-"</p><p>"Just pretend the right guy came up to you and said : "Bernadette, will you go to prom with me?". What would you say?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Bernadette, why not?"</p><p>"I'm not pretty."</p><p>"Yes you are! Come over here."</p><p>Miss Esmeralda took her by the shoulders and led her to a mirror over one of the ceramic sinks. She pointed at Bernadette in the mirror.</p><p>"That is a pretty girl," she said, ruffling up her hair. "I know you've spent all your life alone, but when that right guy appears and smiles at you, don't question why. That's how it starts, right? Two unspecting heart. Just let yourself go, give someone half a chance. You never know, it could be paradise and maybe your dreams will come true."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know Miss Esmeralda," Bernadette said, tucking a piece of curly hair behind her hair.</p><p>"And you never will if you don't give it a chance! Listen, you are a beautiful young woman."</p><p>"Me?!"</p><p>"Yes, you! Look at those eyes, with the right shade of lipstick-"</p><p>"Lipstick?! Oh, my father would never let me!"</p><p>"-and with the perfect dress. Bernie, it could be wonderful!"</p><p>"I guess you're right. I'll give it a chance."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Bernadette hesitated, but wrapped Miss Esmeralda in a hug. It felt nice. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. Miss Esmeralda patted her shoulder just as the bell rang, signaling Bernadette's next class.</p><p>"Bye, Miss Esmeralda!" she cried. "Thank you. For everything."</p><p>"Of course, dear."</p><p>Bernadette smiled and walked out the locker room to her next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette gets caught in a snowstorm and is forced to stay the night in the cathedral. Unluckily for her, Claude Frollo is there too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the song Hallelujah didn't exist then but shut up it's my story. Also the version I think fits best is Kate Voegele's : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CLH8wlfUj-M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December in the city of Paris always promised snow. Snow that came down from the sky in flakes, dusting the rooftops and roads, getting caught in hair and on the tongues of children playing outside. It was a beautiful sight to see. The moon shining down on the white coat on those rooftops and roads, sparkling like a twinkle in the eyes of a jolly man. </p><p>However, if you were fourteen year old Bernadette Barsali, you didn't think the same.</p><p>Bernadette despised snow with a passion. It was cold, wet, and made everyne miserable my mid-January. It made her face cold and lips blue and her teeth chatter. She was forced to wear shoes (something she hated almost as much as snow), and wrap herself in heavy cloaks. It was torture to her. Especially right now.</p><p>She'd been out and about like usual, the sun out and the snow disappearing a little bit, melting into springs of muddy water and slushy ice along the side of the dirt roads, making them sticky and hard to walk in. As the day grew older, the clouds came again and started dispensing the icy flakes from their cotton like stomachs. It hadn't been bad at first, but now it was coming down heavily, and Bernadette was too far from the Court of Miracles to make it.</p><p>Notre Dame cathedral came into view, and a thankful sigh ghosted from Bernadette's lips, a puff of warm air coming out as she did so, signaling just how cold it was. Her flats were completely soaked, and her cloak wasn't holding out the snow was well as she had hoped. Bernadette opened the door, closing it shut tightly. The catherdral was surprisingly warm. She looked over to see a fire glowing bright in the fireplace in the corner, and sat down next to it. She rubbed her stinging cold hands in front of the orange flames, blowing hot air into them and feeling the cold chills slowly give way to heat sinking deep in her bones.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing her?"</p><p>Bernadette whipped her head around, almost catching them in the fire. Claude Frollo was standing above her, his deep set and cruel eyes staring dagger down at her, his thin lips curved in a tightlipped sneer.</p><p>"There was a s-snowstorm," she told him, teeth chattering as she spoke. "I got c-caught in it with n-nowhere else to go."</p><p>Frollo looked down at her pitiful expression. Her usually olive colored face was pale, and her cheeks and nose were as red as the blood that had stained the snow on a cold night at the cathedral almost twenty years ago.</p><p>"Very well. As long as you are not bothering the house of God with your dark magic," he said, spinning around with his dark robes billowing behind him.</p><p>"I'm not a witch..." Bernadette mumbled, wringing out the wetness in her hair from the melted snow.</p><p>An hour passed, and the snowstorm was still raging on outside. Bernadette had hoped it would have died down, but it didn't show any signs of stopping or slowing anytime soon. Frollo was still in the church, and Bernadette noted that he too, must be caught here. The Palace of Justice was almost as far from the cathedral as the Court of Miracles was. Bernadette was bored, restless, and despite better judgement made her way to the brooding man sitting on the steps.</p><p>"Hi," Bernadette said softly. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Frollo looked down at her in contempt and disgust, a look she was used to but still cut deep inside. If they were to be stuck together for the night might as well try to be friendly.</p><p>"What do you want?" Frollo sneered.</p><p>"I just...nevermind. It's stupid," Bernadette said, putting her head in her hands in frustration.</p><p>"Spit it out, insufferable brat."</p><p>"I just thought if we were stuck here all night that I should try and be friendly."</p><p>"I don't believe that will happen. In fact, let me leave right now."</p><p>Frollo stood up from his spot on the stairs and trudged towards the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried the other doors, but they didn't budge either.</p><p>"We are snowed in," he said, looking at Bernadette. "Somehow, you were right."</p><p>"It's called taking in your surrondings," Bernadette said sharply.</p><p>"What happened to your friendliness?"</p><p>"You decided to be mean. That's what happened."</p><p>"I don't associate myself with gypsy vermin like you."</p><p>"Oh, here you go again. Complaining about people who have done nothing wrong to you."</p><p>"If you do not close your mouth now, I will make sure you pay for your words."</p><p>Bernadette shrugged.</p><p>"And?" she said, raising a dark eyebrow and twirling her ponytail with a slender finger, batting her lashes at him.</p><p>"You, Bernadette Barsali, are quite possibly the most intolerant and annoying girl I have had the misfortune of meeting. You do not know how to keep your mouth shut and one day it will get you into serious trouble."</p><p>"Frollo, we're both stuck her together until morning. We have to at least be peaceful or I may just kill you."</p><p>"Alright, fine. Just don't be an annoying brat."</p><p>"Only if you aren't an angry psycho."</p><p>Bernadette huffed and the anger in her body filled her with heat. How was she supposed to survive the night with this arrogant, self-righteous bastard? She shrugged off her coat and slipped off her shoes, slouching down next to the fire and tracing patterns in the cinders on the stones with her finger. Her bracelets clattered as she swirled it around, softly singing a song she'd heard her mother sing.</p><p>
  <em>I'd heard there was a secret chord<br/>
That David played and it pleased the Lord<br/>
But you don't really care for music, do you?<br/>
Well, it goes like this<br/>
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift<br/>
The baffled king composing Hallelujah<br/>
Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br/>
Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>"That was beautiful."</p><p>Bernadette turned around quickly to see Frollo looking down upon her like before, but with a ghosting of a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Really? I didn't think it was that great," Bernadatte said sheepishly, playing with the ends of her hair.</p><p>"It was beautiful. You have a wonderful voice, even for a gypsy."</p><p>"T-thank you."</p><p>The atmosphere in the cathedral seemed to shift. No longer was there a great divide, but there seemed to be a mutual sort of good feelings now. They would never be close friends, or even good acquaintances, but for right now, they were at peace with one another.</p><p>"I'm tired," Bernadette spoke, a yawn escaping as she finished her sentence. "I'm gonna go to bed."</p><p>"Goodnight, then," Frollo replied.</p><p>Bernadette bunched up her hair to support her head before throwing her cloak over herself and lying next to the fire, feeling it's heat radiate onto her. Slowly, the girl's big blue eyes closed and her lashes fluttered, before she fell asleep to the crackling rhythm of fire.</p><p>Frollo watched as the gypsy fell asleep, softly chucking at the way she used her hair as a pillow. She curled up underneath her cloak and in a matter of moments she was asleep. Frollo, despite loathing her entirely and her race, took off his hat and his own cloak. He placed the hat underneath her mass of curls, careful to not pull her ponytail as he did so. Frollo then threw his own cloak over her. Bernadette snuggled into it, her lips parting and letting out a less than grateful snore.</p><p>"Sleep well," he said softly, before he found a spot on a bench and fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette is convinced her house is haunted</p><p>[Modern AU]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear, it is!"</p><p>"Bernadette, the house is not haunted!"</p><p>Bernadette huffed and leaned back in her seat in the dining room, glaring at Clopin and his skepticism. She truly believed the house had some sort of spirirt lurking in its corners.</p><p>"Explain why I misplace things all the time then?" Bernadette asked snarkily, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>"That's just cause you're forgetful," Esmeralda spoke up, shrugging her shoulders. "But I agree, the house feels haunted."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"No, it's not, girls," Clopin said. "Where's your other proof?"</p><p>Suddenly, the power shut off.</p><p>"Is that proof?" Bernadette asked softly.</p><p>"I don't believed it..." Clopin said in awe, looking around the house. "It is haunted!"</p><p>"We told you!" both Esmeralda and Bernadette spoke at the same time.</p><p>"I'm gonna go rethink my life..."</p><p>Later that evening, the power came back on, and the two girls were getting ready for bed.</p><p>"It's really convenient the power shut off because our actual idea of trying to convince Clopin was pretty bad," said Bernadette as she took out her ponytail and brushed her hair.</p><p>"Yes, Djali doesn't make for a very convincing ghost," said Esmeralda, taking off her makeup.</p><p>"Still, that was fun. He's gonna be freaked out for weeks now."</p><p>"I wonder when we should tell him?"</p><p>"Let's wait a little bit, then we'll tell him."</p><p>And a month later, they did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Evening Prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frollo asks for Bernadette's forgiveness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : Mentions of abuse and sexual assault</p><p>[Carrie AU]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prayer closet was a scary, scary place. Statues of various martyrs being stoned, shot with arrows, etc were littered around the small room that barely had enough space to lay down in. It was freezing cold in the winter, and stifling hot in the summer. Right now, it was the end of May, and Bernadette's body was sweating under her thick layers of her skirt and her sweater. It had been almost four hours in here, hopelessly praying to God to reverse the evil curse He had put on her. </p><p>"Jesus watches from the wall, but his face is cold as stone. If He loves me, why do I feel so all alone?" Bernadette said miserably, reciting a poem she had written for class, before changing up the words to fit her current situation. "Papa sees inside my soul, but his face is cold as stone. If he loves me, as he tells me, why do I feel so all alone."</p><p>Anger and sadness boiled in her heart. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He was horrible, he was no better than she or anyone else was. Frollo was crazy. As her emotions tensed and grew, Bernadette felt a power flow through her like a chill, finding its way into her clenched hands, and buzz like an exposed electric wire.</p><p>"There's a movement in my head," Bernadette said, scared to death of this unearthly power. "Oh, saints and angels, what can it be? It's churning, shifting, and bending!"</p><p>Bernadette held out her hands as a statue of Jesus on the cross floated into the air, seemingly like magic. It stayed there, and her big blue eyes widened. What was this? Was she a witch? The devil? </p><p>"What's happening to me," Bernadette whispered.</p><p>There were footsteps outside the closet, and Bernadette took her eyes off the Jesus statue, causing it to land gently back on the wooden table it sat on. The door to the closet unlatched, and Bernadette hid her face in her curls. She didn't want to see her father right now, and certainly did not want to do what she was sure he wanted to do to herm</p><p>"You can go to bed now, Bernadette," he said. Bernadette was shocked. She was sure he'd bring her to his bedroom and try and get the devil out of her that way, but he gave up.</p><p>"Yes, Papa," she said, nodding her head.</p><p>"You must forget what happened today."</p><p>"Yes, Papa."</p><p>"It's getting late, say your prayers."</p><p>"Now I lay me down to sleep, pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, pray the Lord my soul to take."</p><p>Bernadette finished her prayers and her father spoke gently, putting his hand on her cheek. She still didn't look him in the eye.</p><p>"Oh, Bernadette, you know I never wanted to cause you this pain, but you know how stressful my life gets. Maybe I do things I can't explain, but trust me, my feelings for you never change. Bernadette, you are still my precious daughter. Can you forgive me?"</p><p>She gave in looked at Frollo's sorrowful expression and felt her heartbreak. Even if he hurt her all the time, he was still her father, and she still loved him</p><p>"Papa, you don't need forgiveness from me. I know you just do what you have to. I'm sorry for letting you down, I truly am."</p><p>"Can you look inside your heart?" </p><p>"Of course, please show me the mercy you have always shown."</p><p>"We have no one except each other", they said in unsion, Frollo grasping her hands tightly.</p><p>"The world doesn't understand you like I do, Bernadette."</p><p>"I know, Papa."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Papa."</p><p>Her father gave her a hug, pulling her into his chest and stroking her curls. Bernadette hugged him back and he helped her stand. Frollo took her by the hand and Bernadette felt her heart sink. He was going to do it anyways. She gave him her trust and he was going right back to what he always did. He led her upstairs into his bedroom and just like it always did, it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bernadette's Outfit Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonjour so I tried to make one of these on Urstyle but I couldn't find anything that worked so here's just a basic description of what Bernadette usually wears (unless stated otherwise, like in AUs and stuff)</p><p><strong><em>Outfit</em></strong> :</p><p>Baby pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves (kind of puffy but not as much as Esmeralda's)</p><p>White corset with gold buttons that goes around her stomach</p><p>Purple scarf tied around right side of her waist with tassels running down the side</p><p><strong><em>Accessories</em></strong> :</p><p>One large gold hoop earring in each ear</p><p>One gold bracelet on each hand</p><p>Gold anklet around left foot</p><p><strong><em>Hair</em></strong> :</p><p>Half up half down ponytail with a pink ribbon (unless, like I said before, stated otherwise. Mostly just the Carrie AUs. She has her hair fully down to hide her face then)</p><p>Okay that was boring and you didn't need it but I gave it to you anyways because I do what I want. Anyways, toodles!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bernadette's Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frollo finds Bernadette's parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : Includes a racially motivated murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Barsali household was quiet and calm when the soldiers rushed the house. Bernadette, the precious daughter of the couple, Andrei and Rosaline Barsali, was sleeping soundly in her crip, swaddled in a pink blanket and her tiny chest sinking up and down with every breath. She was a healthy girl, with glossy dark curls already forming on her head, rosy cheeks, and a smile that brightened her parent's day. Bernadette was innocent, not yet exposed to the cruelty this world had to offer. Unfortunately, that same da would be the day she was.</p><p>Rosaline sat next to the baby, silently reading a scripture from the Bible, as her husband Andrei worked upstairs, whittling a mobile for Bernadette. They lived outside the city of Paris, in the country side, away from Frollo. She heard footsteps and horse neighing outside, and looked outside the window. Rosaline gasped and dropped her bible.</p><p>"Andrei!" she screamed.</p><p>He came running down the stairs and noticed his gaping wife staring out the window, horrified. In a matter of moments, the door was bust down and in ran soldiers, grabbing the couple and their daughter. Bernadette let out a scream and began to sob. The person holding her wasn't her Maman or Papa, and his face was angry and scary.</p><p>"Let go of her!" Rosaline screamed, as the soldier holding her arms behind her back threw her on the ground.</p><p>"I've finally found you two," said Frollo sickly. "After months of searching, I've found you."</p><p>Frollo looked at the soldier holding the baby and his eyes grew wide.</p><p>"You two produced a child? A half-gypsy? An abomination," he said, looking at the child in disgust.</p><p>"Please, don't harm her!" pleaded Andrei.</p><p>"You two cannot do anything if you are dead. Guards, kill them."</p><p>The soldiers pulled daggers from their pockets, and in a few moments, Rosaline and Andrei were put to death.</p><p>Frollo stepped over their bleeding bodies, taking the child in his arms. Her skin was tan, and her cheeks rosy, and despite her race, he took pity on her. He knew he could not kill this child like he had tried to kill Quasimodo. She could pass as all French. Instead of stabbing her, Frollo put the child back in her crib and left her there, sure someone would come by soon. The soldiers carried out Rosaline and Andrei's bodies to burn them in a pit in the graveyard.</p><p>It took a few hours, but someone did come. Clopin, Andrei's best friend, and six year old Esmeralda, his niece. He'd heard the news of his beloved friend and his wife, and solemnly came dressed in black. It was Esmeralda who noticed the baby first.</p><p>"Uncle Clopin! There's a baby in here! And she's still alive!" she cried, pointing into the crib.</p><p>Clopin rushed over and found Bernadette in her crib.</p><p>"Bernadette, Andrei and Rosaline's daughter. They didn't kill her," he said, carefully taking the child from her crib.</p><p>Bernadette stirred, and Clopin his her head, tears forming in his eyes. Esmeralda tugged on Clopin's sleeve in order to get his attention so she could see the child.</p><p>"She's so cute," Esmeralda said with a toothy smile.</p><p>"We'll raise her. It's what Andrei and Rosaline would have wanted," Clopin said.</p><p>Clopin and Esmeralda walked out of the house with Bernadette, ready to give her the best life they could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alternate Ending to "Bernadette's Beginning"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Frollo had made a different choice?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frollo stepped over Andrei and Rosaline's bleeding bodies, taking the screaming child in his arms. Her skin was tan, and her cheeks rosy, and despite her race, he took pity on her. He knew he could not kill this child like he had tried to kill Quasimodo. She could pass as all French. Her name was Bernadette, as he had heard, and it was a French enough name.</p><p>"What are you going to do with the baby?" asked the guard who had held Bernadette first.</p><p>"I will raise her as my own," Frollo said.</p><p>The guard nodded sharply and ordered his men to take the bodies to be burnt in a mass grave. Frollo walked outside the house. The baby had calmed down, and was now asleep in his arms. Her face was not deformed like Quasimodo, so she would not be placed in the bell tower. Quasimodo was six years old now and could take more care of himself. Frollo had maids too, who could nurse and feed and change the baby.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bernadette," Frollo told the child. "I'll raise you better than those heathen sinners could."</p><p>With that, Frollo whipped his horse's hide and they were off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lolita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernadette comes home from school late, and Frollo isn't pleased</p><p>Inspired by this scene from Lolita 1997 : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3FdRqIf-uR0</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : pedophilia, mentions of kidnapping, mentions of sexual assault, very vague reference to Stockholm Syndrome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadette's heart fluttered hard in her chest as she unlatched the front door of the house, her tan legs stepping as softly as possible to avoid making even the slightest noise.</p><p>And yet, somehow, he turned around exactly as she stepped in, his face hardened into a frown, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You're late," Frollo said, crossing over to her, as Bernadette laid flat against the door, her blue eyed wide with terror.</p><p>"S-sorry, I w-was...I was staying late after school for rehearsal." she fibbed, knowing it would fall flat.</p><p>"That's a lie. I know exactly when all your rehearsals are."</p><p>"Well...umm, it was an unplanned one."</p><p>"Then why did I see all the other cast members in the streets walking home from school?"</p><p>Bernadette was caught in her lie. There was no escaping the truth now.</p><p>"I was in the park. With Richie," she said, saying the name of the teenage boy who Frollo so desperately hated the guts of.</p><p>Frollo's eyes narrowed even lower, and he clamped his hands on her upper arms, pulling her face closer to his.</p><p>"I told you that you were never to see that boy again," he seethed, his hot breath stinging her face and her eyes.</p><p>"I don't care! I hate you!" she screamed, swinging her leg and landing a kick right in between his legs, as he groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Good, now she had at least a minute long headstart. </p><p>Bernadette threw open the door, running down the driveway and hopping onto her pink bicycle, tears spilling from her eyes as she pedaled towards the town. Damn that stupid Frollo. Damn him for kidnapping her, for raping her, for being possessive and controlling. The rage and anger bottled up in her caused her pedals to turn quicker and quicker, until her feet got tangled between them, and God added injury to insult as Bernadette and her bike toppled. Pain seared in her knees and elbows, scratching delicate, soft skin into a rough, bloody mess. The grey skies above exploded as she did, soaking Bernadette and her school uniform. The drizzly rain mixed with the tears on her face, smearing her red lipstick, her eyes clouded with shame and embarrassment, but also relief. If Frollo found her like this, he would pick her up in his arms and carry her home, all anger lost. He was an angry man, but when it came to her pain, he cared.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she had been there until Frollo's black car pulled up with a skid, soaking her in dirty water. Bernadette didn't cry, instead just sighed. That was the least of her problems right now.</p><p>"Oh, Bernie," Frollo cooed softly as he stepped from the car, his voice sickly sweet and sticky.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Bernadette said weakly. </p><p>"Let's get you in the car and get home."</p><p>He helped her into the car, and Bernadette sat in her seat, her stomach an empty pit of despair.</p><p>"Take off your clothes before you freeze," he said, handing her a blanket he kept in the car. </p><p>Bernadette peeled off her sopping skirt and shirt, peeking slightly at Frollo's, whose back was rigid, his eyes darting to the road every so often to peek at her. Bernadette threw the blanket over her head and brought her face in between her knees, breathing in and out as heat filled her body. The scrapes on her knees and elbows still stung, but she numbed them out with the emptiness she felt. There was no escape from him. Every chance always ended in failure. </p><p>"We're home, Bernadette," Frollo said as he stopped the car, the rain still beating against the roof of the vehicle.</p><p>She said nothing, but wrapped the blanket around herself and opened the door with a pop, waiting as Frollo collected her wet clothes to put up to dry in the bathroom. They weren't going to be dry by tomorrow, but Bernadette didn't even want to go to school anyways.</p><p>"Come to the bathroom with me," Frollo ordered, his kindness running out as he roughly grabbed her wrist and sat her on the toilet, unwrapping the blanket until her bra and underwear were exposed, along with the rough and raw road injuries.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Bernadette grumbled, not meeting Frollo's dark eyes.</p><p>"I won't punish you. It seems you've already had quite enough."</p><p>"Why can't I go out and be normal?"</p><p>"Because, my dear, you're mine."</p><p>Bernadette sighed, and as soon as the last bandage was applied, Frollo grabbed her wrist again, taking her up the stairs and to his room. He locked the door behind him, and made Bernadette remember who exactly she belonged to.</p><p>That night, she lay in bed harboring new injuries of the heart, tears slipping from her eyes. No matter what she tried, she could never leave, and the more she stayed with him, the more Bernadette started to realize she didn't want to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>